swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Forward Command Center
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide A Forward Command Center, or FCC, is a portable tactical center equipped to relay information about the battle to the commander and his staff. Crewed by four Clone Troopers, the FCC gathers tactical information from all across the battlefield for the immediate evaluation by the Clone Commander (And, often, a Jedi General). The use of an FCC grants a +5 equipment bonus to Knowledge (Tactics) checks, and troops directly under the command of an officer stationed at an FCC gain a +1 circumstance bonus on Initiative checks. Homebrew Forward Command Center Data Homebrew Reference Book: Clone Wars Saga Edition Fan Sourcebook - Vehicles and Vessels Under subcontract with the Cloners of Kamino, Rothana Heavy Engineering designed and constructed a mobile command perch. Air-dropped onto the surface by Republic gunships and armed with a vast sensor array, battlefield commanders could issue orders and track progress from a relatively safe distance as their troops advanced or retreated. However, Confederate forces quickly learned the purpose of FCC’s and they became high profile targets. Republic forces lacking military leadership would quickly become incoherent in their ever-evolving orders on the battlefield; forcing FCC’s to see progressively less field use as the war continued. Although Forward Command Centers were soon retired from service, several alternatives were created to fill the void produced by their absence. More heavily armed vehicles such as the LAVr QH-7 Chariot or the HAVr A9 Floating Fortress were introduced to protect key command staff on the battlefield. Installed tactical computer mainframes also became standard in many Republic Battleships. There, armed with much better protection in orbit and powerful sensor equipment, they became a more lucrative asset to the Grand Army. Republic officers such as army Lieutenant Malcor Brashin and naval Captain Jan Dodonna would later use the concepts pioneered with the integration of the Forward Command Center into warship mainframes as the impetus for the Imperial Battle Holographic Command Interface and the Rebel Alliance Battle Analysis Computer respectively. Capabilities Forward Command Centers act as battlefield hubs during combat, relaying tactical information between orbiting warships and ground units. These crafts’ crews consist of a commander, executive officer (who provides his aid another bonus to the commander on Knowledge (tactics) checks), and two coordinating systems operators who also act as pilot and co-pilot. FCC’s are equipped with Hypertransceivers to communicate orbiting Capital Ships and with Republic Command on Coruscant. They are also fitted with Com Jammers to help prevent enemy spotters dispatching their location to other hostile units. With a successful Knowledge (Tactics) check, Commanders are able to grant either an attack or defense bonus (Pick one) each round to a number of Squads and/or Mass Combat Units within line of sight equal to the Commander’s CL. The size of the bonus is determined by the result of the Skill Check: DC 15, +1; DC 25, +2; DC 35, +3. Homebrew Forward Command Center Statistics (CL 4) Homebrew Reference Book: Clone Wars Saga Edition Fan Sourcebook - Vehicles and Vessels Huge Air Vehicle (Airspeeder) Initiative: +8; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 16 (Flat-Footed 13), Fortitude Defense: 16; +5 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 80; Damage Reduction: 10; Shield Rating: 15; Damage Threshold: 26 Offense Speed: Fly 8 Squares (Character Scale); (Maximum Velocity 80 km/h) Fighting Space: 3x3 Squares (Character Scale); +5 Cover Bonus Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +18 Special Actions: Battlefield Effects, Jamming Suite (See Below) Abilities Strength: 22, Dexterity: 16, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 20 Skills: Initiative +8, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot +8, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 4 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 4 (Troops) Cargo: 50 Kilograms; Consumables: 1 Day; Carried Craft: None Availability: Military; Cost: 105,000 (68,500 Used) Emplacement Points: 0 Jamming Suite When activated, the Forward Command Center's jammers cause adjacent ships of Colossal size and smaller to take penalties to their Intelligence score (-5 for Starfighters, -2 for Space Transports). Category:Vehicles Category:Planetary Vehicles Category:Air Vehicles Category:Airspeeders Category:Homebrew Content